The Twin Destroyers
by golum22
Summary: Naruto and Menma uzumaki are left behind by the yondaime and kushina and the uzumaki clan believing them to be demons just because miinato messed up the seal .god naruto and menma .konoha bashing
1. Chapter 1

Two angels stood infront of a gaint crystal ball , one male and the other female. The male is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. His name is Whis angel of universe seven. The female is a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring . Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles.

They were currently watching two boys running from an angry mob of people that sreaming things like...

Demon spawns!

Fox demons!

Tonight you die!

The to boys were seen running into an alley with a dead end and turned around. "Tonight you die demons , for yondaime-sama,"screamed one of the villagers at them . The villagers moved closer and pulled out weapons like pitch fork knives there were even anbu and jounin . One particular anbu with a inu mask made lightning crackle around his hand and screamed "THIS IS FOR SENSEI DEMONS DIE CHIDORI!" . He thrust his hand forward to kill them but time seem to slow down .Naruto and menma waited for deathbut it never came . When they opened their they saw that they were inside some kind of forest with blue tree's and yellow grass and saw two figures. They we're Whis and Vados and they smiling at the two before them, Whis smile at them "Hello naruto and menma."

What is gonna happend next STAYE TUNED AND FIND OUT ON

The Twin Destroyers

Review please 


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions and leaving the leaf

"Who are you two , an how do you know our names ," asked naruto still scared of the events that happened earlier and he wrapped his arms around his brother protectively . Menma opening one of his eyes looked at the two blue angels scared that they might hurt them for being the demon's of konoha ."well we are Whis and vados angels of universe six and seven,and we were hoping you would come with us to be trained in the art of ki and martial arts ,"answer , Whis with a smile. Naruto looked confused and asked , "what is ki and why would you train us , if you are angels the why don't you just send us to hell."

"Ki is the life force that every living being has in their body,wait a secon I'll show you ,"whis explained while making a white ball of energy in his hands and throwing it to a bunch of tree's , when the ball made contac the whole area was destroyed . Naruto stared wide-eyed at the display of power . Vados suddenly answerd ,"and as for why we chose you is because you two are the reincarnation's of this planets strongest two fighters Goku and vegeta ," menma suddenly said," how can we know for sure that your not lying to us huh,"vados giggled at that ," because you to will be the next gods of destruction of universe six and seven and we will be training you two ,"

"Yatta we can finally get away from that 'village' ," naruto spit the word village like it was venom and grinned like a maniac ,"we accepted your whis-san and vados-chan,"he finished , Vados blushed at the chan suffix and said ,"okay Naruto you will be with me ,Menma your with whis, okay let the tortu-training begin ," begin

((Konoha ,hokage's office ))

"Damn those villagers ,thinking that they can kill my weapons damn them to hell ANBU!"An elderly man yelled ,this was Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he was very angry with the villagers .he wanted to make naruto and menma konoha's weapons to be the strongest village in the elemental nations but he failed now that they are 'dead' and he wanted to exucute every single shinobi and civilian that was apart of the mob attack but he would lose income from the civilians and great shinobi's "anbu I want you to send for minato and kushina if I can't have the bijuu then atleast I can have the yellow flash and the uzumaki sealin teqnuiqes and bloodline ," he ordered ,"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA,"they yelled and dissipeard into diffrent shusines (AN:spellin)

(Ten years later )  
((Interdimensional plane))

Two figures were standing across from each other (AN: Nruto and Menma are wearing the close of beerus and champa only that naruto' is black and purple and menma's is all black with white daimond decorations) and their aura's surrounding them naruto's white and menma's black,"you ready naruto ?"menma asked ,"yes 'but the question is are you ."

Okay I promise next chapter will be longer and there will be fight scene next chapter .

Also pairings should they be

Menma:

Cus

Marcarita

Naruto :

Vados

Supreme kai of time

And you can add a another girl if like.

Review and peace out 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Return of the Gods

"You ready naruto?" Menma asked naruto ,"Yes I am, but the question is... are you?"

"Haaaaaaaaa!"Menma screamed out vanishing out of sight to reappear behind naruto with black ki sword in hand ready to strike . Bringing the sword down expecting to draw blood only for it to be blocked by a white ki blade with a black out line . Menma creating a energy ball in his other hand brought it down upon naruto's head . Naruto just disappeared in a flicker and appeared above him with his hands cupped at his sides' "Ka Me Ha Me...HAAAA,"naruto chanted thrusting his hands forward aim for menma. Menma seeing the attack coming for him crossed his arms and as the attack came for him channeled ki into his arms . As the attack made contact it started pushing him back .

Naruto smirked and added more ki into the kamehameha and pushed further. suddenly there was blinding light and a figure appeared it was vados looking slightly annoyed.

"Naruto- sama, Menma-sama it's time for you to return planet ninjato, to look for that tree seed,"she said, naruto appeared beside her with menma doing the same,"Ok vados what's so special about this tree seed it realy is boring ," said naruto lazily ,he really didn't want anything to do with that planet.

" It's has something to do with the tree of might, but this tree is a weaker version of the original , whoever consumes the new fruit will be granted the knowledge of ki and chakra ," Vados explained, "okay Vados let's go," Naruto said, vados turned to Menma and said "Menma-sama Whis is calling you about something he found and like to let you accompany him to it ," Menma nodded and turned to Naruto,"you better hurry up Naruto you owe me a fight,"he told him , naruto nodded. Menma disappeared into white light,Vados looked at Naruto ,he looked confused and asks,"What?",Vados took a deep breath and said that the tree is in the leaf village safely into the forest of death and that nobody has been able to eat the fruit without them dieing, saying that the tree deems them un-worthy. And also saying it's heavily guarded. With that said they both vanished from where they once stood.

(( Hidden leaf hokage's office ))

Minato namikaze sat at the hokage's desk rubbing his temples,ever since the death of naruto and menma his 'wife' was never the same she cried herself to sleep every time saying that she was a horrible mother for leaving her babies and would sometime go to their apartment to sleep and live having left minato because it's was all his idea for leaving naruto and menma and saying that they were the kyuubi containers , that was a lie he secretly sealed it into both their elder sister and brother who are right know on their way to his office for a mission he wanted them to do , according to sarutobi's notes there is a tree that can grant the power of god-like proportions if you eat the fruit of it,he would like to eat the fruit for himself so that he can take over the world, but it was not meant to be,people have tried but failed as the tree has killed them for eating it's fruit via poisoned the fruit.

He knocked out of his thoughts when there was knock at the door.  
"Come in,"he said. Two figures came in one was female and the other was male ,the male was 6ft 2inch with red hair that was flat and had one bang covering his right eye ,he has violet eyes and thin whisker like marks ,he is wearing a black undershirt with the uzumaki swirl on the front and a green jounin jacket navy blue shinobi pants with black shinobi sandals.

The female had blond hair with red tips that was done into two pony tails, blue eyes and also has whisker marks , she is wearing a orange chinese shirt with the uzumaki clan symbol on the back and a black pencil skirt with high heeled shinobi sandals .

These two were Arashi and Kasume Namikaze , they we're both 26 years old, they were standing there awaiting for their mission.

"Hi tou-sama what can whe do for you today another mission ?" Kasume asked cheerfully, "yes kasume-chan, you and arashi-kun do it together with some of my most trusted Anbu," minato said,Arashi curious asked ,"what is the mission tou-sama ?"Minato than explained ,"you will be guarding a powerfull tree ," Arashi looked confused as well as kasume ,"tou-sama what kind of tree are you talking about ?"She asked ,

"That is confidential, but the tree is located in the forbidden forest aka training ground 44 and expect you two to pack for a week , you will staying in the cabin that is nearby," Minato said , with the m nodding and leaving , after they left an anbu appeared in front of the hokage kneeling ,"hokage-sama there's a disturbance at the local Ramen stand Ichiraku ," you must come quick. Dismissing the anbu he flashed to the ramen stand to see 20 Anbu groaning from pain and his 'wife' ,studentKakashi,Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha and finally the rookie nine senseis plus Anko Mitarashi and two figures that was unknown to him.

"What going on here !" He demanded !"

((Konoha earlier, Ramen ichiraku))

Naruto and Vados sat at a ramen stand eating, more vacuuming in naruto's case with the shop owner looking on in shock ," Ahhh, that was good,one more please ?" Naruto asked, causing the owner to faint and Vados to sigh knowing of her master bottomless pit of a stomach. Standing up she moved outside to wait for her master to finish his 'snack'. When suddenly she sensed multiple energies behind her , she turned around to see 20 masked figures and eight people four males ans four females though the one with red hair looked so much like her master, she puts her thoughts aside and asks,"is there something wrong ladies and gentlemen ?"

"Yes ,you are to come with us to hokage-sama's office quitely or we'll use force," she looked at them and started laughing," hahahaha, you use force against me, that's a good joke you couldn't even scratch my heel if you wanted to ," she said with a smirk . They took that as a mocking to their strength and charged ,but before they can attack a blur shot at them and the next minute 20 anbu lied there groaning in pain .

Then they hear a voice that sounded lazy and cold "how low of them to attack a woman , not that they can , it justs show how weak this village really is," everyone turned their heads to the ramen stand and sees a young man in a grey gi with a red undershirt ,black baggy pants and white boots he also has a potara earing on his left ear and gold ring around his neck, he has black hair and violet eyes and pale skin.

"Vados-chan we are in this village for only 5 minutes and already your in trouble ,maybe I should punish you when we get home, " he said, earning a blush from Vados knowing full well of their activity's late at night."What's going on here !" A voice demanded and it came from non other than the hokage,he stared at Naruto and Vados and asks,"Who are you two and what are you doing in my village!"He demanded, Vados answered" oh I'm sorry my name is Vados and this fine gentleman over here is lord Naruto ,"

Everybody became shocked at hearing the name ,the one who was more shocked was kushina as she felt tears running down her cheeks and said in a sad voice ," Naruto ,my baby."

So what do you think review and I'm gonne swap marcarita and the supreme kai time .

Review and Peace out


	4. Chapter 4

Display of power

"Naruto my baby, my son your finally home , I'm so sorry for abandon-...,"Kushina was cut of by an overwhelming KI that it dropped everybody to their knees.

"Do not call me that ,you made your choice when you followed this bastards lies , you didn't even know he was manipulating you and your clan along with that perverted sage and that old monkey," Naruto said with such a cold voice.

"How did you find out about that it was only known by me , jiraya and Sarutobi,"Minato angrily demanded how did this brat find out about the plan he and sarutobi created to controle everything of the uzumaki clan.

"That not something you need to know, now if you don't get out my way your whole planet will explode into tiny atoms, I have date with a certain tree ,"naruto said in a lazy manner , he really didn't want to deal this bastard for it was he that condemned him and his brother to a life of pain and hate.

"What do you know of the tree , it is property of the leaf village,"Minato stated.

"Actually it is not," Vados told Minato,"it is property of zeno-sama, he was the one that created the original tree , but it was stolen and blown to bits ,but somehow a tiny seedling landed on this planet,"

"Naruto what are you gonna do with the tree when you have it,"Itachi asked finally entering the conversation.

"Ah itachi, long time no see ,how is your dear father , I haven't sensed him , so I must assume his dead,"Naruto said going back to the encounter with the uchiha clan head.

((FLASHBACK))

Fugaku and his family was sitting in the back yard watching the youngest member of the family practice his kunai and shuriken throwing when suddenly their was a flash of light and two figures appeared before them.

"Hello fugaku uchiha do you have what I asked of you ?"Naruto asks him .

"Ye- yes Naruto-sama I have it in my safe,it is in the Uchiha shrine follow me ," fugaku said in fear.

"wait,aren't you gonna introduce me to your family first its very not to introduce us to your lovely family,"naruto said lazily.

"O-oh s-sorry Naruto-sama this my wife mikoto and two sons itachi and sasuke, mikoto ,kids this is naruto the destroyer of our universe along with his attendant Vados-sama,"he introduced them.

"Oh my, what a handsome young man, pleasure to meet you,"mikoto said shaking his hand .

"Well the pleasure is all mine milady I find it hard to believe that fugaku ended up with such a kind beautiful Lady such as yourself,"naruto said With a kind smile on his face.

"Oh you flatterer,"mikoto said.

Naruto looked at sasuke , feeling power in him that could rival his own.

"Tell me young sasuke, what is your goal in life ?" Naruto asked still looking at sasuke.

"My dream is to protect my family and loved ones naruto-sama,"sasuke said with determination.

"Yes, that is a good answer," Naruto Said and turned around to follow fugaku.

((Uchiha shrine))

"Here it is Naruto-sama the forbidden scroll,"fugaku said handing him a big scroll.

"I hope everything is in here ,there is something important in this scroll as well and I would like to use it soon,"Naruto said looking at fugaku with narrowed eyes.

Fugaku looked nervous for a secondand answerd ,"yes it is Naruto-sama it is all in there,"

"Good I'll take my leeave then ,farewell and take care of that beautiful wife of yours she is a gem among stones."Naruto said.

With that said he and vados disappeared in a white light. Itachi who was hiding in the shadows dropped next to his father.

"Tou-sama who are those people?" He asked.

"They are people you don't wanna mess with, the one naruto is so powerful that if you compare him with the juubi it would be like comparing a snail against a giant, promise me itachi that you won't do anything to upset him, he will destroy this whole planet if he is slightly angered so please promise me itachi ,"fugaku pleaded on his knees.

Itachi shocked to see that his father was on his knees begging him.

"I promise father,I promise,"itachi said , with a little bit of fear.

((FLASHBACK END))

"Yes, you assume correct along with the rest of my clan with the exception of the children,"itachi stated fearfully knowing not to anger naruto.

"And young sasuke what has he been up to ?"Naruto asked.

Mikoto walked up to naruto and hugged him,"Oh my naruto-chan I didn't realise you could get anymore handsome and to tell you about sasuke he is very power full and has been training non stop everyday his currently a genin under kakashi hatake ,"

Kushina seeing that mikoto is interacting with naruto felt a pang of pain in her heart .

Minato finally having enough of this decided to speak.

"Naruto you still didn't tell us what you want with the tree?"He said .

"That's easy I'm going to eat the fruit ,"Naruto stated with his mouth watering wondering what it will taste like .

"I'm sorry to say but you can't eat it you will die the moment you take bite of that fruit,"he stated.

"Maybe for you but not Naruto-sama, you naruto is a deity of destruction so the tree will have to submit to a being with devine power and naruto-sama has devine power so yeah it won't effect him ," vados stated.

'What naruto is a god ,'everybody thought.

"You can't eat the fruit I won't let youn,"Minato stated wile making a rasengan in his hand.

He flashed behind Naruto and shoved the rasengan into naruto's back ,a huge dust cloud appeared and minato flased back to the spot he once stood.

"That will teach the brat,"minato said sure that he had killed naruto with that attack.

" My is that your display of power, such a shame ,it did nothing but give me a breeze , your so weak ,you a mortal thought that you could kill me, me a god ," naruto stated walking forward but stopped as a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder ,he turned around to see kushina," please naruto don't kill him please I beg of you ,"kushina said.

"You still did,'t learn and you still love this ningen,"naruto said

"I wasn't finished ,I want you hurt him so bad that he will be damaged beyond medical help ,I have divorced him and one thing he isn't your real father he is not the father of you ,menma,arahi and kasume, I Have kicked him out of the clan , he has no power over us ," kushina said .

"Okay kushina and when this is over we're going to have a talk,"Naruto said with a smirk.

Suddenly he was behind minato his hand slap on Minato's back, charging ki into his hand minato was blown into a building.

"Well that was disappointing I thought he would flash away, well what would you expect of mortals they are weak anyway ," Naruto said

"Naruto-sama we have to go,"Vados said

"Okay, it was good seeing you again mikoto-chan and kushina don't forget about our talk ja ne ," naruto said as he vados vanished.

What do you think

Next time on the twin destroyers

Meeting siblings and the truth

Any ideas on fight scenes and lemons PM me

Oh and the ages are

Naruto and menma :20

Sasuke and rookie 9:16

Kasume and arashi:26 


End file.
